


Dog days of summer

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x5, Comfort and Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Wincest - Freeform, dog dean afternoon, dog!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: Dean being a dog was funny, at first. Sam got a kick out of him playing fetch with his trash, shouting at the mail man, and sticking his head out the Impala window when he drove, but now, it was just getting ridiculous. The spell STILL hadn't worn off, even 24 hours after they solved the damn case.One shot, wincest, no sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claudia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia/gifts).



> As always, stories are coauthored by me and my best friend Will.

Dean being a dog was funny, at first. Sam got a kick out of him playing fetch with his trash, shouting at the mail man, and sticking his head out the Impala window when he drove, but now, it was just getting ridiculous. The spell STILL hadn't worn off, even 24 hours after they solved the damn case.

Sam shoved his key into the door of their two star motel room with three pepperoni pizzas and 12 piece breadsticks barely balancing in his arms. Dean's appetite had skyrocketed lately, and the food Sam had been bringing home just wasn't enough. And if Sam didn't promise to go get more, Dean would become a royal pain in the ass, crawling all over Sam's lap, poking him in the chest, and occasionally licking his face until Sam agreed. And if Sam didn't love him so damn much, he wouldn't have put up with his shit for this long.

"Dean I got three- what the hell!?"

Sam nearly dropped the pizzas in shock. The room was _trashed_. Garbage was littered all over the floor and Sam's bed, clothes were torn out of the duffle bags and strewn around, and the fridge was wide open, a guilty Dean sitting crosslegged munching on what was left of their food.

"I-I got hungry,"'He mumbled quietly, finishing the last bite of Sammy's ceaser salad.

"Yeah I'll say, you actually ate rabbit food," Sam laughed, knocking trash from the table and setting down the pizza. "You wanna tell me what happened here?"

Dean's eyes lowered in guilt and he shook his head.

"Dean..." Sam warned and Dean's eyes snapped back up.

"I-I could smell food in the trash Sam! And I was so hungry! I just wanted a little... And then I remembered sometimes you keep candy in your duffle, but you must have thrown it away. And then I just got bored. It felt like you were gone forever!"

Sam scoffed and threw his hands in the air in exasperation, "Dean! I wasn't even gone 20 minutes!"

"R-Really? Huh, it felt like longer," Dean said quietly, pulling himself from the floor and sitting at the table.

"Why don't you eat and I'll try Kevin again. Maybe he's found something about a time line. Just, save me at least a breadstick ok?"

Dean nodded quickly before diving into one of the pizzas, the previous discussion all but forgotten now that food was present.

Sam chuckled and began to strip from his coat, tossing it across their bed when he noticed something sticking out from under it. Upon closer inspection, he noticed it was his laptop, open and bending dangerously under its own weight.

"DEAN!"

Dean's head whipped up from his food in fear. Sam was mad, he could tell. But what did he do? Then he noticed where Sam was pointing, and he instantly dove for a nearby chair, trying to hide himself under it despite his obvious size.

"I'm sorry Sam! I didn't mean it! It scared me!" He whined, struggling to fit even his shoulders under the pleather armchair.

If watching Dean crawl across the flithy motel carpet in an effort to hide wasn't so funny, Sam probably would have yelled some more. But he felt this was punishment enough, especially when Dean was human again and remembered what he did. Dude was a total germaphobe.

Sam sighed and picked up his laptop, inspecting it for permanent damage and finding none. He went to his brother next, rubbing the back of his leg soothingly before prodding him to come out with a gentle tone.

"Y-You're not mad at me?" Dean asked, his voice small and scared.

"No baby, I'm not mad. I know it was an accident," Sam said, helping pull Dean from under the chair, "Come here."

Dean crawled from the chair and snuggled himself in Sam's arms, allowing himself to be soothed and petted by his older brother. It calmed him down incredibly fast. Being a dog certainly had its perks.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered, squeezing his brother tight, "What if I'm like this forever?"

"Then we'll find a way to deal with it, like we did with the apocalypse, purgatory, and all the other weird shit that's happened to us over the years. What's important is that we have each other ok? And I'll never let anything happen to you."

Sam could tell Dean was still worried and placed a soft kiss to his forhead. "It's not bothering you much is it? It dosent really bug me. I like dogs. I had a lab for a while, Bones remember?" He began to rub behind Dean's ears, remembering how much Bones liked that.

"But you didn't sleep with your dog. At least, I don't think you did," Dean protested, resting his face in Sam's neck. "What if you decide you don't want this- want me, because I'm like this?"

"I'll always love you Dean, demon, vampire, or dog, you're still my big brother. We should at least be grateful the dog is good natured," He said and scratched under Dean's chin.

Dean made a happy noise and raised his chin so Sam could scratch farther down his neck. He always loved Sam's hands on him, but nowadays everything was so much more sensitive.

"If you say so Sammy. Hey, sorry again about your computer. It made a really loud noise when I turned it on and I freaked. Literally jumped two feet off the bed and landed on my ass."

"I honestly wish I could have seen that," Sam cackled, only to yelp when Dean nipped at his hand. "Your hearing is probably too sensitive," Sam smirked before kissing his cheek. "Do you want me to give you a bath? And then we can go see the puppies at a pet store? I'd bet you'd love that. Or we can take a shelter one out for a drive!"

"You want to take me to doggy jail?" Dean asked, morally offended. "Sam! Those places are torture for us! If we go, you better believe I'm letting them all go again!"

Dean didn't mean to snap, but if his time with the Colonel taught him anything, it was that a lot of humans would rather lock a dog away than stick around when times got hard.

"I-I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry Dean. I didn't mean to offend you. I know we can't afford to have a dog because we're in the car so much and it wouldn't be fair. So I thought giving one an extra good walk or a ride would be a nice change. And then you can socialize without anyone thinking it's weird."

"Can- can we at least make sure they go to a good home? Sammy, you don't know what it's like in there. All dogs deserve a good home, even if it's with weird, vegan douchebags."

"Of course Dean, oh! What about Garth! I mean, they are all technically dogs now. The dog would fit right in!"

Dean nodded excitedly and Sam had a weird feeling that if Dean had a tail, it would be wagging.

"Hey, screw the bath. You wanna go for a walk? I'm like really craving it right now. I feel like I've been cooped up in this motel all damn day. I need to stretch my legs."

"Alright, alright," Sam laughed, standing and helping his brother up. "Let me call Garth first and we can go."

"Yes!" Dean cheered, standing up and heading for the door, anxiously pacing around it instead of opening it. Sam's eyebrow raised in concern.

"Hey, you sure you're alright? Are you changing physically too?"

"I better not be." Dean made an effort to stop fidgeting, though every nerve ending in his body was screaming for him to move. "We should probably call Kevin again, see if he dug anything more up on the Inuit spell. But after the walk." Dean grabbed the handle now, yanking the door open and practically bouncing on his toes. "Come on Sam! It's an awesome day!"

-*-

Dean was sprawled out on the floor after their walk, a pile of empty water bottles around him and his head in Sam's lap. Sam smiled, this was the happiest Dean had been in months. What if changing back was a bad idea? Especially if it meant they'd have to deal with all this Abbadon shit again. He watched Dean smile when he brushed behind his ear and had to ask.

"Dean? Are you sure you want to change back?"

"What! Of course I want to change back Sam!" Dean said, turning red from neck to ears.

He'd never tell Sam, but there was something undeniably nice about being a dog. _He_ was being taken care of for once. Sam spent his time and energy making sure Dean was happy, and not the other way around. Dean felt the weight of their shitty lives lift from his shoulders almost the moment he became a dog. But he knew things like this came at a price, and as nice as it was being taken care of and shown unconditional love, it was only a matter of time before things got worse. He had momentary flashbacks of Sam without his soul, and Cas when he ingested all of purgatory. He had to change back, before he was lost for good.

Sam tried to look sympathetic, though Dean's body language exposed the truth.

"I mean- you're just so happy Dean. You seem calmer and less stressed. If you want to stay this way I won't object. I want to do what makes you happy, and if it's this... Then I think I can take it," He squeezed Dean's hand, "You deserve to be happy, in whatever form that is."

"But what if I get worse Sam? What if- what if I can't change back? What if I turn into a real dog!"

Sam held Dean close, "We will find the cure for it, I promise. The curse can't be that hard to break. Having you alive is the most important thing. I just- don't want to wreck this if you... If you're enjoying it."

Dean sighed and lay back in Sam's lap. "I mean, there are parts of it I like, but I really miss sex, and chocolate, and whiskey. And I swear, if you thought my libedo was bad before, it's nothing compared to a dogs. Do you know how badly I've wanted to hump your leg in the past 48 hours?"

Sam blushed, he had offered sex before but that was a hard line Dean wasn't going to cross, even if he was still primarily human.

"Well I can hold out a little bit longer, but maybe we can find some sort of compromise for you. There's gotta be a sex toy shop in this town."

"To be completely honest, I wouldn't say no to a collar," Dean blurted, surprised at his own confidence to admit something like that. But this was _Sam_ , he always got sharey around Sam.

"I could get you one, a nice soft leather one," Sam held Dean's hand to his lips and kissed it. "You probably want a nicer bed too. What about a few more blankets? And flannel sheets? I bet you'd love those."

"You know, I'm not usually cold, but I really like curling up in the sheets. And the motels barely give us one. Can we have a few?"

"Of course," Sam chuckled, pushing his fingers through Dean's hair as his eyes rolled back. "Anything you want Dean, I just want to make you happy."

"You already do Sammy." Dean yawned, relaxing into his brother's lap and thinking that maybe, just maybe, being a dog wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. 


End file.
